An audio-video (A/V) content provider may wish to embed certain types of data inside content such as television (TV) content. For example, the content provider may wish to provide a URL pointing to the website for a TV series or episode, or a URL corresponding to an advertiser's website or other data that may be useful to the user or be otherwise beneficial. In some instances, such data may be stripped out of a digital television signal when it is processed at a satellite or cable system's headend.